Waffles Make Awful Snacks
by kikikuddle
Summary: Kurt and Finn drama. That's really all there is to it. c:


It was a pretty normal day in McKinnley high school. Except for the fact that half of the kids that attended the school, ate the lunch special, and got severe food poisoning. It was 3:30, on thursday, and everyone was making their way down to the auditorium. It was rehearsal time, and Rachel was demanding to have the solo. Pretty normal. At this time, Rachel was running her mouth.

"...So i totally thought that this solo was PERFECT for me. But I guess some people-" Rachel shot a glare at Britney "- Think that they are the new star of this glee club, when obviously its me. Can you hit a high F like I can, Britney S. Pears?" Again, pretty normal rant for her.

"Yes I can." Brit said grinning. "I have a D- in German. That's basically a high F." she said, proud of her low grade.

"Brit..." Santana called in a low voice. "You're taking Spanish." She said quietly, so Rachel couldn't hear.

"...Oh." Brit whispered, "That explains a lot..." She said, confused in her mistake.

Rachel huffed, and looked around the group they were walking in. She saw Mercedes, Puck, Finn, Quinn, Santana, Brit, Mike, and that guy who doesn't really have a name. She stopped for a moment, and scanned down the hallway behind everyone.

"Hey guys...?" She asked, making everyone stop to look at her. Except Brit and Santana, who didn't care enough to stop.

"Where's Kurt?"

Everyone looked around, but Kurt was once again, not with them.

Finn shrugged. "Maybe he's already there or something. Although.. There's nothing to be excited over. Its not like there's a big event or anything. Just another sing off..." Finn concluded. "Oh well. Lets just go." He suggested. Everyone agreed, and they went on their way.

When everyone got to the auditorium, Mr. Shue was already there, but Kurt was no where in sight. And that, was NOT normal.

"Do you think he skipped?" Rachel suggested.

"He's probably sucking someone's-" Puck started, but was cut off by a nasty glare from Mercedes.

"I bet he just got sick and didn't come today." Mercedes shrugged, breaking off her glare from Puck.

"But I saw him today.." Brit argued. "He looked kind of tired."

"Right, like I said. He must've went home." Mercedes said.

Rachel stomped to the front of the group. "Okay, can we please start? My vocal chords are getting cold. I don't want to warm up again."

Everyone rolled their eyes and sat down in the front rows as Rachel got up on stage.

Mr. Shue qued the band, and the sing-off began.

After the sing off, everyone started walking back to the classroom that they held the club in. As everyone was talking about who should sing the song that was auditioned for about 20 minutes ago, Finn realized he had left his sweatshirt in the auditorium. He slapped his forehead, and started walking back. No one noticed his leave from the group. He got to the auditorium faster than expected, and saw his sweatshirt.

"Can't believe i left this stupid thing.." He grumbled at himself, picking it up. As he bent down to grab the article of clothing, he heard a sound.

"Ng...ngh..."

"What the-" Finn stood back up fast, and looked around the room, searching for the source of the noise. After a minute of looking around, and looking under the seat his jacket was on, he assumed he was hearing things. He shrugged and started to leave when he heard it again, but this time, louder.

"Ah... Ah!"

Finn jumped and spun back around.

"Who's there?" He called to the empty auditorium. As soon as he said something, he saw a bit of blonde hair way back of the auditorium by the projection room. He slowly walked over to the blonde person in the back, with a quizzical expression. What was this person doing here?

When Finn approached the blondie, he jumped. It was one of the guys from his football team. The guy was faced away from him, and he was pretty big, so he couldn't see anything he was doing.

"Dude-" Finn started, "-What are you..." As the bulgy blonde turned, he moved so Finn could take a glimpse at what he was doing. And what he was doing was...

"Kurt...?" Finn whispered. "WHAT THE HELL MAN?" He yelled at the blonde, who has no name.

"Uhh.. umm.. Gotta go, see ya." The hefty guy said, zipping up his pants and shuffling as fast as he could, away from Finn. Finn turned his eyes to Kurt. He wasn't awake. Finn panicked. 'What if he thinks that I was the one who did this- What if he tells Mr. Shue- What if blondie tells the football team- What if-' Scared, fast thoughts raced through his mind. Finally, he calmed down.

"Okay..." He said out loud. He pulled kurt's pants up, and shook him, in attempt to wake him up. "Kurt... Hey, kurt..." He shook harder, but he wouldn't wake up. Finn bit his lip. "I wonder how heavy you are..." He wondered out loud. He decided to try to carry him. He moved his arms under the smaller boy, and hefted him up. "Holy- Kid, don't you eat anything? You're lighter than Rachel..." He muttered to the unconscious Kurt. He moved kurt around so kurt was resting on his back, like a piggy-back ride, and started making his way down to the classroom.

"C'mon buddy. I'm gonna take you home. Its okay" He was trying to comfort him, even though he probably couldn't hear him. He pushed open the door with his foot, and got the attention of everyone. Everyone's face had turned from neutral, to confused.

"Hey Mr. Shue? I'm gonna take Kurt home. I found him asleep in the bathroom." Finn lied smoothly. No one can know about what happened to him. At least, not while he's unconscious. Mr. Schue hesitantly nodded his head, and Finn quickly went out the door.

Finn made his way to his car, and unlocked it. "Hey...Kurt." Finn tried one more time, shaking him from his back. "Kurt, you gotta wake up." He said a bit more sternly, but it failed. He wasn't going to wake up even if Lady Gaga came prancing down the parking lot, singing his name. Finn sighed, and shifted to put Kurt in the back seat ,so he could lie down. He strapped him somewhat in, with the middle buckle, just in case he dare hit another mailman. With Kurt laying there soundly, Finn got into the car and drove off towards their home.

"Burt!" Finn called, Kurt on his back again. "Burt!" He called again through the empty house. "Mom?" He called, though he knew she wasn't home. He scoffed, and then walked downstairs to their room. "Ku~rt" He said, now getting tired of trying to wake the boy. "Please wake up~" He said in the same tone. He faced the wall, his knees touching Kurt's bed, leaned back and let Kurt fall back onto it. Finn cringed, as he heard a loud thump. "-the hell?" He turned around, and Kurt had hit his head on the wall next to his bed. "OH SHI-" Finn panicked for the second time that day, and leaned down frantically to check for blood.

"...Finn...?" A voice said sleepily. Finn's eyes widened, and he let Kurt's head back down to the wall so he could see his face.

"Yeah?" Finn said after a moment, his hands still holding Kurt's head.

"May I ask you what you're doing?" Kurt asked, cocking an eyebrow and glancing up and down at the suggestive position. Finn was sitting on Kurt's lap, stil lholding his head, which now ached.

"uh..." Finn's face turned red with embarrassment as he realized what that looked like. "UH, WAIT, NO. I KNOW WHAT THIS LOOKS LIKE, AND NOTHING HAPPENED OKAY? I FOUND YOU IN THE AUDITORIUM AND YOU WERE VULNERABLE AND YOU WOULDN'T WAKE UP SO I TOOK YOU HOME AND PUT YOU ON THE BED BUT YOU HIT YOUR HEAD AND THATS WHY I'M LIKE THIS" Finn shouted, trying to explain.

Kurt's eyes widened. "Wait.. you... what?" He asked slowly.

Finn realized everything he said sounded wrong, and his face turned even more red. "NONONO WAIT...-"

Kurt shook his head. "Just... Get off." He said coldly. 'I can't believe Finn would try something on me... while i was unconscious?' Kurt was not happy. He was way over finn.

Finn got off, and stared at Kurt, not knowing what to do.

Kurt moved his legs to the end of the bed, and put his feet on the floor. "That's really despicible of you, Finn. I'd expect it from you to anyone one else but-" Kurt fell on the floor as soon as he tried to get up. He yelped and grabbed his head. He turned his head slowly to look at Finn. "What did you do to me...?" He asked through clenched teeth.


End file.
